


Ten Minutes Alone

by blithelybonny



Series: The Lusty Month of May [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Masturbation, Leonard Snart's Got Jokes, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Wentworth Miller's Drawl Is Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snart just needs to make sure everything’s back to how it was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes Alone

Snart stares at his new hand. He flexes his fingers, then curls them into a fist. He smirks. “You sure this is the real deal, Rip?”

“I told you, Mr. Snart, Gideon has samples of your DNA and is perfectly capable of regenerating--”

“--yeah, yeah, skip the science mumbo-jumbo,” Snart interrupts. “Guess I’ll just have to prove it to myself.”

Rip narrows his eyes. “And how do you propose to do that?”

Snart grins slyly. “Give me ten minutes alone.”

“Oh bloody hell--” Rip turns quickly and heads for the door

Snart calls after him, laughing, “Actually make that _fifteen_!”


End file.
